Give me a Love
by Ashley Cullen Salvatore
Summary: Las mentiras había arruinado la vida de Isabella, había perdido a sus amigos, sus padres estaban muertos, y el hombre que amaba la despreciaba, sólo le quedaba su hermana y su abuela Marie, quien la trataba como si fuera el enemigo. Marie escondía muchos secretos, varios relacionados con el pasado, un pasado que vuelve y se mezcla con el presente, nada bueno resulta de esto ¿o si?
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes pertenecen a una de mis autoras favoritas: Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo dejo a mi imaginación jugar con ellos, de antemano gracias por pasarse a leer este fic... ;3_

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Isabella Swan sabía que huir la hacía una completa cobarde, pero no tenía alternativa, ella juraba que si su madre hubiese seguido viva en estos momentos se avergonzaría de ella, le diría : "Yo no te críe para ser una cobarde" y su abuela en estos momentos estaría disfrutando su triunfo, al final Marie Swan había ganado; ya no le quedaba nada más que su hermana y su abuela, una abuela que la trataba como su enemiga, acababa de perder a sus dos mejores amigos de toda la vida: Rosalie y Jasper Hale, perdió a Rose por su rehusarse a decir la verdad, y a Jasper, a Jasper le había fallado más que a todos; su Jasper, estaba allí, en esa ridícula cama de hospital, allí donde debía estar ella; demasiadas personas sufrían por sus estupideces, primero fueron Renee y Nessie, luego Charlie y por último Jasper; pero a pesar de todo eso, lo que más le dolía era perder a Edward, le dolía saber que ella pudo haberlo tenido si hubiese hecho los secretos a un lado, aunque todo no era culpa de ella, parte de la culpa la tenía Arthur Cullen, él y sus ridículos prejuicios.

Ahora lo único que hacía era huir, volver nuevamente al lado de su abuela, y aceptar que su abuela había ganado, no le quedaba de otra.

* * *

**Gracias por leer... **

** ~~Ashley Cullen~~ **


	2. Capítulo I

El aeropuerto de Londres-Heathrow, en Hillingdon, al oeste de la ciudad, es el aeropuerto con más tráfico aéreo internacional del mundo, pero para Isabella era volverse a sentir en "casa", había extrañado demasiado su amado Londres, aquí estaban sus mejores recuerdos de su infancia, su niñez, pero también estaban aquellos recuerdos que quería borrar de su memoria, también estaban los recuerdos de…. de aquel que había marcado su vida, de aquel por el cual ella cambio, de aquel por el cuál ella dejó de ser quien era.

Con las maletas en mano, y un montón de gente alrededor, Isabella no era capaz de conseguir un taxi, pero tampoco sabía a dónde iba ir, tal vez fue una mala idea volver pensaba ella, pero ya estaba hecho, no podía volver a Estados Unidos, no después de lo que había pasado con Jasper y Rosalie, sus mejores amigos de toda la vida, una sonrisa triste se posó en su rostro al recordarlos y darse cuenta de que ya no estaban con ella. Caminando a través de la multitud, Isabella divisó un rostro que se le hacía muy familiar, y como olvidarlo, si era Jake, y su hermana, Isabella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver a su hermana.

-¿Jake? ¿Nessie?- preguntó con cierto tono de alegría en su voz

-¡Bells!- exclamó Renesmee arrojándose a los brazos de su hermana- No vuelvas a irte nunca más, te lo ruego, por cierto, ¿dónde están Rose y Jazz, pensé que vendrían contigo? En fin, me alegro de que estés aquí, a veces es aburrido estar en casa sol con la abuela.

-Nessie, estás asfixiando a Bella- dijo Jacob con un tono burlón logrando que Renesmee la soltara para él poder darle un abrazo a Bella- Me alegra que hayas vuelto

- A mí también-dijo Bella, no era del todo cierto, pero que más iba a decir- Bueno, ¿cómo sabían que iba a venir?

-La abuela nos dijo

-¿La abuela?

-Por supuesto Isabella, a mí no se me escapa ningún detalle- dijo aquella voz que Isabella conocía tan bien

-¿Abuela?- preguntó Isabella, volteando a ver quién estaba detrás de ella

-¿Me extrañaste querida?- preguntó Marie

-Como siempre abuela- respondió Isabella, ambas mujeres se lanzaban miradas llenas de significado, una tenía una mirada de victoria, sabía que había triunfado sobre su nieta, la otra de vergüenza, había pérdido, acababa de demostrar que su abuela tenía razón, al final Isabella había vuelto al lugar que juró nunca volver; pero que más le quedaba ya lo había perdido todo.

-Bueno querida, Richard no está esperando, será mejor que nos vayamos ya, además hace demasiado frío y por lo visto eso que llevas puesto no te sirve de mucho abrigo Isabella-dijo Marie, con su muy marcado acento inglés.

.

.

.

-Nessie, cariño, me dejas sola con Isabella por favor, ella y yo tenemos que hablar- le dijo Marie a su nieta menor

-Está bien abuela, iré con Jake a visitar a Leah- respondió dulcemente- Vuelvo dentro de una hora

- Perfecto Nessie, ahh, dile a Richard que te lleve Nessie, harías que me sienta más tranquila

-Como gustes abuela- dijo Nessie, para luego retirarse del despacho

-Muy bien Isabella, cuéntame, ¿qué tal tu experiencia en América?-preguntó con diversión y desdén en sus ojos- ¿Te divertiste querida? ¿Y dime por qué no están los Hale contigo? ¿Se cansaron de que los arrastraras al desastre?

-No quiero hablar de eso, abuela, déjame en paz

-Oh no querida, me voy a divertir un rato- dijo Marie- Cuéntame, ¿cómo estuvo todo, a quién más arrastraste a tu desastre, a quién más le destruiste la vida?

-¡Basta abuela! ¡Basta!

- Oh cariño, aún recuerdo aquel día, en este mismo despacho, tú venías a decirme que te ibas y nunca más volverías, y mírate ahora, en este mismo despacho con la mirada baja, me das lástima Isabella, ¿qué diría Renee ahora? Estoy segura de que estaría avergonzada de ti, tu madre quién te enseñó a "luchar por lo que querías" quién te amó más que a nadie y a nada, y tú fuiste quién…

-¡Cállate! ¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso! ¡Tú sabes que eso no fue mi culpa, no fue mi intención!

-Siempre dices eso Isabella, ¡POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA HAZTE CARGO TE TUS ACCIONES, NIÑA!- le gritó Marie- Sé fuerte, y hazte responsable de lo que has hecho, ¿qué crees que no sé lo que ha pasado en América? ¿Qué crees que no sé por qué los Hale no están contigo? Me conoces, querida, y sabes que yo nunca dejo pasar los detalles

-¿Siempre me has espiado abuela?

-Tenía que estar segura que no estabas ensuciando mi apellido, buena idea el usar el apellido de Reneé, te doy puntos por eso querida

-¿No nos podemos ahorrar este sin sentido, abuela?

-No querida, tengo algo que proponerte, algo que puede arreglar el sin sentido de tu vida.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Será un muy largo camino por recorrer, en fin, quiero tu preparación para ser la cabeza de la empresa.

-¿Tú debes estar bromeando? Siempre dijiste que ese puesto nunca sería mío, que le pertenecería a Nessie…

-Cambio de planes Isabella, vas a tener dos meses de preparación, me acompañarás a todos los eventos que hayan, estarás presente en cada reunión de la directiva, comenzarás a comportarte como una Swan y todo lo que ello representa, ¿Aceptas?

¿Qué iba a decir?, esto era muy repentino, jamás se imaginó que su abuela iba a hacerle semejante propuesta, Isabella quería decirle que no, gritarle en la cara que rechazaba su propuesta, pero a la vez, esto era para lo que su padre, Charlie Swan la había preparado, Isabella, quería que su padres, donde quiera que esté se sintiera orgulloso de ella, aunque sea por una sola vez, así que su decisión estaba tomada, perdóname mamá, pensó Isabella, perdóname.

-Acepto, abuela.

-Sabía que tomarías la decisión más sensata-dijo Marie con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, el juego estaba por comenzar y ella prepararía a su nieta para lo que se avecinaba.

* * *

**Gracias por leer...**

** ~~Ashley Cullen~~ **


	3. Capítulo II

_**Los personajes pertenecen a una de mis autoras favoritas: Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo dejo a mi imaginación jugar con ellos, de antemano gracias por pasarse a leer este fic... ;3**_

_**En este cap veremos un poco de la historia de Marie…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Blue Train** (escuchen esa canción cuando se hable de NY en los 50')

* * *

**Capítulo II**

_Nueva York, 1958_

Esto era algo totalmente nuevo, Londres no se comparaba a esto, Nueva York, era inmensa comparada con su amada Londres, pero ella tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para explorar esta nueva ciudad, pero para comenzar tenía que dejar de vestirse como una londinense, así que fue a la tienda de ropa más decente y cercana que encontró y compró uno de esos vestidos negros pegados al cuerpo que resaltaban su esbelta figura, además de la perlas, el sombrero y la cartera de mano, junto con aquellos zapatos negros; oh si, Marie ahora parecía toda una neoyorquina, si Adrew la viera, Oh, que diría su adorado padre de verla vestida así, estaría escandalizado, pero esto no era Londres, acá ella no tenía que usar esas horribles faldas largas con esos abrigos que la hacían parecer una monja, no, no, no; esta sería una experiencia nueva, acá ella no era más Marie Swan, no era aquella chica de Londres.

Marie sabía que todos la miraban, siempre había sido el centro de atención en cualquier lugar al que iba, y como no, pues su belleza hacía que cualquier hombre o mujer voltearan a mirarla, así sea para apreciarla como para envidiarla; Marie, joven y hermosa, a sus 17 años, sabía que podía tener todo lo que quería, no había nada que ella no tuviera ya, su padre era rico, lo que la convertía en la única heredera a una gran fortuna, ya que no tenía hermanos, los jóvenes la miraban, adulaban y la hacían sentir una diosa terrenal, y ella se deleitaba de eso, le causaba gracia que cualquiera de ellos pretendiera tenerla, ¡Já!, a todo lugar al que iba no había ningún hombre que se le resistiera, pero ella si a ellos, aun no encontraba aquel hombre que la hiciera sentir _viva_, por increíble que parezca, a Marie no le importaba ni su dinero ni nada, sólo quería un poco de eso del que todos hablaban, un poco de eso que los libros contaban, quería amor, pasión, quería vivir un amor apasionado, quería algo que la consumiera. Aunque a veces hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseamos, ¿verdad?

Había pasado 2 meses desde su llegada a Nueva York junto con su mejor amiga Camille, ambas se las pasaban de fiesta en fiesta, y como no, si bastaba con decir quién era el padre de Camille y todos hacían lo que ella pedía, además quién no quería tener la compañía de la joven Marie, quien se encargaba de animar cada una de las fiestas de la alta sociedad neoyorquina, todos los varones estaban gustosos de su presencia, pues Marie era encantadora como sólo ella podía, conocerla aunque sea por 5 minutos te hacía amarla instantáneamente; todos los hombres morían por una baile con ella, un baile al ritmo del jazz, pero muy pocos conseguían bailar con ella, y quién se vanagloriaba de ello, pues Marie no bailaba con cualquier hombre, ella, muy hija de Anne, no había olvidado lo que su madre le había dicho _"Mi princesa, eres hermosa, y mucho, saca provecho de eso amor, recuerda siempre que los hombres quieren lo que no pueden tener, y tú eres eso querida, siempre sé misteriosa, se un libro de secretos así no tengas ninguno, y ellos matarán por saber qué es lo que escondes, morirán por una palabra tuya, por estar cerca de ti" _Oh madre, cuánto razón tenías, pensaba Marie, era fácil jugar con los hombres hacer que ellos quisieran dejar todo por ella, morir por ella, pero a ella de eso nada el servía, ¡quería amor! ¡Pasión! ¡Algo que la hiciera sentir viva!

Así que cierto día, en la fiesta de su reciente amiga conoció aquel joven de ojos verdes, esos ojos, como olvidarlos… como olvidar el instante en el que chocó con él y lo miró a los ojos, en los cuales se perdió inmediatamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Disculpadme, no fue mi intención…!- se apresuró a decir ella, pero en cuánto lo miró supo que estaba perdida.

-Fue mi culpa señorita…

-Swan, Marie Swan… ¿y usted?- le dijo ella tendiéndole la mano

-Cullen, Arthur Cullen- respondió él, besando su mano

.

.

.

_Nueva York, presente_

¡Maldita mujer!, le había mentido, engañado, ¡y él se entregó a ella! ¡Había confiado en ella! ¡Maldita! ¡Maldita por hacerlo amarla! Él había confiado, creído en ello, se había abierto a ella, y sin embargo ella le había fallado, le mentía, le ocultaba cosas, lo había engañado; su abuelo tenía razón, Isabella no era más que una puta, y él que pensó que ella era diferente, al final solo estaba detrás de su dinero, pero ¡nada de eso importaba!, ¡él le daría el maldito mundo, si tan solo con eso pudiese tenerla aquí y ahora! La ansiaba, y era desesperante, ansiaba su toque, sus labios, sus manos acariciándolo, ¡Aggghhh!, ¡Basta ya! Se dijo así mismo, la olvidaría, la olvidaría así le llevara la vida en ello.

Edward se levantó temprano como era su habitual costumbre, se vistió y salió a correr, últimamente eso le ayudaba mucho a sacarla de su mente, no quería recordarla, quería olvidarla pero era tan doloroso, ¡No! ¡Se prometió a sí mismo olvidarla y eso haría!

Edward Cullen, 26 años, toda su vida le costó confiar en las personas, siempre vivió encerrado en sí mismo, no dejando entrar a nadie más después de la muerte de su madre, y ahora, la única persona aparte de su familia en la que había cambiado resultó ser alguien quién no era, pero ella lo pagaría, pagaría cada uno sus engaños y mentiras.

.

.

.

Los hermanos Hale, siempre fueron muy unidos, siempre estuvieron juntos, siempre se protegían de todos, pero ahora Rose se preguntaba en qué habían fallado, ¿Cómo es que Jasper estaba allí tirado en esa cama de hospital y ella no?, se preguntaba cómo es qué Isabella, su mejor amiga no estaba allí, obviamente la respuesta era obvia, ella había terminado huyendo, ¿pero a dónde?, ¿con su abuela?, no, no podía ser cierto, seguramente aún estaba por acá, pensaba Rose.

-¡Doctor!- exclamó una vez que lo vio entrar- ¿Cómo está mi hermano?

-Estará bien, en unas cuantas horas despertará, gracias a dios la cirugía fue un éxito, así que dentro de un par de horas Jasper estará despierto, ahora dígame Srta. Hale, ¿cómo es que le pasó esto a su hermano?- preguntó, Rosalie, sabía que tenía que decir la verdad, ella quería, pero aquella verdad no era suya, le pertenecía a Isabella y a Jasper.

-No lo sé doctor, yo no estaba con Jasper en ese momento- dijo mirando fijamente a su hermano

.

.

.

-¡Bella! ¡Aún no me has dicho nada sobre cómo te fue en América!- reclamó Nessie

-Nessie, nada nuevo, solo fuimos Jazz, Rose y yo, lo de siempre- dijo Isabella con nostalgia al recordar a sus amigos

-¡Vamos Bells! ¡¿Has estado lejos por más de 6 meses y eso es todo lo que dices?! – dijo exasperada Renesmee

-Eso es todo lo que te diré Nessie, ahora si me disculpas quiero ir a dormir un rato, mañana hablamos Nessie

-Hasta mañana Isabella- dijo saliendo de la habitación de su hermana mayor; Isabella no podía conciliar sueño, había aceptado la propuesta de su abuela, ¿Por qué?, aún no lo sabía, ¿qué era lo que su abuela tenía planeado?, miles de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, y ninguna con una respuesta clara.

.

.

.

Marie no podía evitar la melancolía que le venía al ver aquellas fotografías antiguas, él salía tan bien en aquellas fotografías, ellos se veían tan bien juntos, si tan solo las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes ellos estarían aquí y ahora juntos, como debió ser.

* * *

**Gracias por leer...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si fueran tan amables de dejarme un review, lo apreciaría en serio. :)**

**~~Ashley Cullen~~**


End file.
